


L’évasion Impossible

by bumblebeug (Madsmadsmads)



Series: Luktober 2019 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 28, F/M, Humor, Light Romance, Luka goes along with it, Luktober 2019, Marinette overthinks an escape room, Prompt:Escape, Trust, escape room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madsmadsmads/pseuds/bumblebeug
Summary: Marinette and Luka are trying to escape - Marinette takes charge of the situation





	L’évasion Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Luktober 2019 Day 28 Prompt: Escape

The room was small and cramped. Luka wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his sleeve and glanced at the clock display on the wall.

“Marinette, are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. If we use the hooks, wires, and the combined weight of me and the books as a counterweight we should be able to open the last door a crack. Then we’ll use the wood from the bedframe to open it completely and boom, we’ve escaped with five minutes to spare.” Marinette said as she sat back on her heels to examine her knotwork. She had shed her jacket long ago to keep herself cool. Now she picked it up to mop her brow before tying it back around her waist.

“Ok, I trust you,” Luka stated as he picked up one of the books that wasn’t in use, waiting for Marinette’s signal to enact her plan. Idly, he flipped the pages in front of his face to create an artificial breeze. Luka wondered if the air conditioner to the room was broken or if it was hot on purpose to up the ante.

“Luka, let’s bust this joint!” Marinette excitedly shouted as she jumped off the cabinet.

True to her planning, the door was forced open just enough for Luka to cram his plank of wood in and force the door the rest of the way open. Marinette squeezed past him into the cool corridor and pumped her fist in victory. Luka quickly stepped out to join her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

“That was amazing Marinette, good job.” He placed a light kiss to her temple, “Now let’s go get our victory picture taken.”

——–

“…and then the owner cried ‘My escape room! You’ve utterly ruined it!’” Luka said with a laugh to his mother and Juleka, “Apparently, there were a bunch of clues scattered around each room that we were supposed to use to escape.”

Sitting next to Luka, Marinette blushed and mumbled into her drink, “How was I supposed to know that? It was my first time at a place like this.”

“I couldn’t get a word out; you were so focused on getting through each room – I eventually stopped trying.” Luka said with good humour. He waved his hand as if to dismiss the situation entirely, “Anyways, so that’s how we got a perma-banned from L’évasion Impossible.”

Anarka let loose a loud belly laugh, “Well, that’s what they get from namin’ it something so lofty. Marinette, ye’ve got a true buccaneer spirit – don’t let any bilge-suckers tell ye otherwise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I have a couple of ideas still rattling around


End file.
